howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fastfin
|Source = Franchise}} The Fastfin is an aquatic species of dragon introduced in the series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult The Fastfin is a four-legged medium-sized dragons. It has a long neck, thin body and an eel-like tail, which makes it perfectly adapted for an underwater environment. It has a crown of triangular shaped spikes on its head and small peg-like teeth. The dragon has webbed feet, which helps it while swimming, but lacks claws. It has bigger front legs that back legs and a long, thin tail. It has two relatively small wings, which are better suited for swimming than flying. Abilities Water Breath Fastfins are capable of breathing streams of water. The water streams are powerful enough to push a heavy dragon like Burple a few meters away, or push a sheep up a cliff. The blasts are also very accurate, as seen in "The Nest". Fastfins are implied to store this water in their stomachs or other digestive system organ, as Summer indicates she will need to have a 'liquid breakfast' (as opposed to fish) to help fight a fire in "Where There's Smoke" Swimming Being a water dragon, Fastfins can stay underwater for long periods of time. According to Summer's description, she is also very fast. While Swiftwings are said to be the fastest dragon in the air, Fastfins are the fastest in water. Immunity to Eels Unlike most dragon species, Fastfins are one of the few specimens who don't have a fear of eels. Summer is one of the few exceptions, as she was attacked by one at a young age. Immunity to Slinkwing Slime Slinkwing slime doesn't stick to the scales of Fastfins, which Leyla suggested it is due to the dragons being aquatic. Fastfins are also able to wash away fresh Slinkwing slime with their water blasts, but once the slime has set and hardened, their water breath is ineffective. Intelligence Fastfins are very intelligent dragons, as seen with Summer, who is able to analyse natural phenomenons, such as wind currents, and come up with elaborate plans and ideas. Prehensile Tail Fastfins have prehensile tails. Their tails are also very powerful, as Summer uses hers to play Volleyrock. Endurance and Stamina Fastfins can use their wings to block fire blasts from other dragons. Weaknesses Illness Like other dragons, Fastfins are susceptible to the contagious Dreaded Dragon Flu. Behaviour and Personality Summer states that Fastfins do not get scared easily. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 Leyla, a human child who was raised by a dragon mother, once fell into the ocean. She was saved by a young Fastfin named Summer, and the two began a conversation about tides shortly afterwards. Because of this, the girls discovered that they have a lot in common, which led them to become best friend. Along with Dak, Leyla's twin brother, and three other dragons, Winger, Cutter, and Burple, they formed the group known as the Rescue Riders. They spend their days helping both dragons and humans alike from the town of Huttsgalor. Trivia *Fastfins are the third known species that don't fear eels, with the others being the Typhoomerang and the Death Song. *The Fastfin is the only dragon species which doesn't have claws at all. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons